


A First Time For Everything

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: John is new to polyamory.  As he finds out with his new boyfriends, John is new to a lot.





	A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tikini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/gifts).



> For a dear friend who wanted a poly fingering fic XD. This little prompt grew legs and ran away from me. I hope you enjoy dearest and all who read! <3

-0-0-0-

What was left of the pizza lay on the coffee table, a few slices of cheese and pepperoni on a grease-stained slab of cardboard. It was getting late. Past midnight. The movie played on.

John nervously looked at the clock; the last train would be leaving soon, and if he didn’t make his exit now, he would miss it. 

He looked to his left and right. The three sleeping angels piled haphazardly on the couch dozed gently in the light from the television. He sighed. As soon as he moved, he would wake them up.

This was all very new for him. All of this affection…all of these people. He was usually lucky to have one boyfriend. Now he had three. 

He made a break for it and two hands shot out to catch his arm. “Don’t go,” mumbled a soft, sleepy voice. He looked back, seeking its owner. A gentle smile was barely visible under a corona of blond hair. _Roger_.

“I have to make the train,” John whispered. 

Roger frowned. “Fuck the train,” he said loudly, and Brian stirred in his sleep. “Make it in the morning.” 

A quiver of panic sliced through John. Now Freddie was awake; his was the other hand that had grabbed him, and he was now pulling him down in his lap. “Where are you off to, darling? Running away, are you?” 

John relaxed against him. “No, I just…I have to make the last train home.” 

Freddie nuzzled against him. “Stay with us tonight. There’s room.” 

Roger giggled, burying his head in the couch cushions. “We’ll make room.” 

Brian blinked rapidly, his curls in disarray. “What’s this?” 

“John’s staying the night with us,” Freddie announced.

“No, that hasn’t been decided,” John said on the verge of panic.

“Yes it has,” Roger piped up. “You go now you’ll miss your train.” There was a sparkle in his eyes that was so keen it made John suspicious. 

Brian clapped his hands. “Well it’s settled then. I’ll go straighten the bed. John, you can wear some of my pajamas.” 

John’s mouth went dry. So he was really doing this then. Staying over. With his new boyfriends. In the same bed. This was fine, he thought. 

Brian brought out the pajamas, and he changed in the bathroom. When he came out, all three of his boyfriends were piled in bed waiting for him. 

Roger was smiling, making grabby hands for him as he approached the bed. 

“This is going to be such fun,” Freddie said. “Like a slumber party!” 

Brian gave him a pointed look. “We’re sleeping, guys. No funny business. We’ve got an early practice tomorrow.” 

Freddie pouted. “You’re a party pooper Brian May.”

When John got to the bed, Roger pulled him in for a soft kiss. He tasted like toothpaste and Chapstick, so fresh and soft, and if it weren’t for Freddie pushing him away to have a turn, he could’ve kissed him all night. 

Brian kissed him next, quickly and tenderly, pulling away to stroke his face. “I’m really glad you’re staying with us John,” he said quietly before switching off the light. 

John settled in between Roger and Brian and, before long, sleep claimed him. 

\--

He woke up to giggles and soft little ah sounds peppering the dark. Freddie was shushing someone, and when they wouldn’t be quiet, John could hear the sharp smack as he slapped them on the bottom. 

They squealed, and then he knew it was Roger. At some point in the night, Roger must have climbed over John and now he and Freddie were fooling around. The thought made John harden in his borrowed pajamas, the thought that his boyfriends were sneaking around in the dark while he lay right next to them. 

Freddie could just see the pretty arch of Roger’s back in the moonlight, the beautiful dips and curves of his spine and the lovely roundness of his bum. He bent to place a kiss there, letting his hand smooth over the flesh. 

Roger purred low in his throat, trying to stay quiet but really failing to. He had nudged him awake licking at his throat with a hand down his pants. Sometimes Roger had bad dreams. Sometimes Roger just needed affection. 

The snick of the lube cap was loud in the quiet room. He glanced at John as he lay listening in the dark. Cheeky thing was awake, Freddie knew, enjoying the show. He would try to make it a good one. 

Freddie teased Roger’s rim, letting his lubed fingers glide around the puckered flesh, until Roger squirmed and pushed back. He chuckled. His Roger was so eager. 

He let one finger slip inside, teasing Roger’s tight heat, and he closed his eyes against the feeling, imagining how tight Roger would be around his cock, how good he would feel under him. 

Roger moaned, earning another finger as Freddie began to work him open in earnest now, edging him against the rim and scissoring him nice and loose. He brushed against his prostate, making him squirm and pant. Brian should be up by this point, Freddie thought. His Roger was a loud little thing. 

That’s when he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder, and looked up to find John, his eyes wide and dark. 

“Can I help? I-I’ve never done it before.” 

Freddie smiled. Well THAT was unexpected. Their little bassist was full of surprises.

Freddie nodded, handing him the lube. “Get them slick. Then put in a finger alongside mine.” 

Brian was awake and watching the proceedings with great interest, his hand threading through Roger’s hair. “John’s going to help take care of you, Roggie.” 

Roger only grunted, lost to his own pleasure. 

Freddie nodded. “Go ahead John. Slide it in.” 

John slid his finger inside Roger, feeling how tight and warm he was, and a little burble of wonder went through him. 

“Now curl it alongside mine,” Freddie said, and he did, causing Roger to whine, high and needy. John felt even better. 

Brian was beaming at John. “You should see your face John. Like you discovered electricity.” 

John huffed out a little laugh. “Maybe I have.” 

Freddie smirked. “If you think that’s good, watch this.” Freddie directed his finger to Roger’s prostate and had him lightly stroke it. Roger keened, pushing back on the fingers and writhing under them. 

“Please,” he panted. “Need to come.” 

“We’re going to take care of you darling.” Freddie nodded to John, who withdrew his fingers and started lightly stroking Roger. The little bit of friction was enough, as Freddie put pressure on Roger’s prostate in time with John’s strokes, Roger came with a shout, his body tensing and then collapsing on top of the covers in a blissfully wrecked pool of exhaustion. 

Brian kissed his face. “You did so well my love. You were wonderful.” 

Roger smiled sleepily as Freddie wiped him down and tucked him under the covers. 

Brian turned to John, kissing him softly. “You surprised me just now. You mean to tell me you’ve never fingered anyone?” 

John’s face burned, and Freddie wrapped his arms around him. “It’s ok lovie. You have been fingered though, right?” 

John hung his head slightly. 

Brian tsked. “That’s it baby boy. Lie down. Gonna take care of you next.” 

John lay down, his heart hammering in his chest. What if he didn’t react the same way as Roger? What if there was something wrong with him? 

Brian saw his hesitation and halted things. “What’s the matter love? Talk to me.” 

John shrugged. Freddie had his pants halfway off, revealing his erection, and he felt exposed. “Nervous is all.”

Brian tugged his hair behind his ear, smiling fondly. “It doesn’t hurt,” he said sweetly. 

“I know that,” John said. “What if…what if it doesn’t feel good for me like it does for Roger?”

Brian listened to John thoughtfully. “Well, there’s only one way to find out if that’s true, now isn’t there?”

John smiled. “I guess so.” 

Freddie finished stripping him, and Brian lubed up his fingers. “Lay back, baby boy. Put your legs up. I want to see your face. I want to see everything.” 

John put his legs on Brian’s shoulders, his breath coming in short pants and he hadn’t even touched him. When his cold lubricated fingers hit his rim, he jumped on instinct. 

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Bri soothed. “I’m going to make you feel so good darling. I promise.” 

Roger scooted over so he could cuddle close to John, and Freddie settled at his head. The two of them were playing with his hair and caressing his face, kissing his neck and chest as Brian made smooth sweeping circles around his rim. When the first finger went in, a pleasant sensation settled low in his belly. 

“Ah!” John gasped, and Brian laughed. “We’re just getting started doll. Does it feel good?” 

“Y-yeah,” John said, getting used to the feeling. Brian was working his slender finger against his tight heat, brushing his insides softly and making little tingly sensations wherever his finger touched. 

Then, he added a finger. 

John yelped. He felt much fuller…his rim was stretched more and he could feel something inside of him fluttering for want of contact. Brian was almost touching the spot…almost, but not. Then Brian began to move the fingers against each other in a scissor-like motion, and John moaned. 

“Bri…Bri please,” John begged. 

Brian chuckled. “I’ve got you begging at two fingers? You silly thing.” 

Roger reached down and gave him a deep kiss, and then slowly started stroking his cock…long, slow strokes, just enough to tease him.

Brian added a third finger and tears streaked down John’s face. A long, low groan escaped his lips, smothered by another kiss from Roger. The stretch was wonderful…he had never thought of that concept before, but if Brian had asked him if he wanted another finger he would have ardently said yes. There was a sting and a burn and then just warmth…warmth and blinding pleasure and then just—

Brian brushed his prostate and he jerked into his hands, a high whine vibrating his body. “Brian!” he gasped. “Do that again, Brian.”

Brian couldn’t suppress a smile as he complied, watching the young virgin writhe and thrash under him. He was so pretty in his pleasure. So irresistible. 

“Are you ready to come, baby boy?” 

Tears were streaming down his flush faced, and he was breathing heavily. “Yes Bri, he managed. “Please.” 

Freddie’s eyes sparked. “Let me? He looks so good. Good enough to eat.” 

Brian smiled. “That’s a wonderful idea. Indeed he does.” 

Freddie’s mouth descended on him, hot and wet, taking him down easily. John’s hips stuttered a few times, the shock of Freddie’s lips around his cock contrasting with the blissful feeling of his impending orgasm. He thrusted weakly, but he was so nearly gone Freddie had him in hand easily, holding him down as he licked the head of his cock, hollowing his cheeks around it and easily making him come in two or three pulls. 

John lay panting, his arm over his face as his boyfriends surrounded him. “That was beautiful,” Bri said as he tucked him back into his pajamas. 

Roger silked his hair. “You’re so special to us John, do you know that?” 

John smiled. Indeed he did feel special. Maybe having so many boyfriends wasn’t so odd after all. 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


End file.
